Whenever an organization (such as a business organization, educational organization, or government organization) is involved in providing services to customers or other users, various issues, such as problems, tend to arise. For example, whenever a new product is introduced into a market, some users will encounter difficulties due to actual defects of the product or due to users being unable to figure out how to properly use the product. In this example, two types of problems exist: a defect in the product; and lack of information provided to the user regarding use of the product. Typically, several problems can be associated with products or services provided by an organization.
To address problems associated with products or services, an organization may identify one or more of the problems that the organization deems to be the most important, and allocate resources to discover the underlying causes and come up with solutions for the one or more problems. As examples, the fixes that can be implemented can take the form of redesigning a product, implementing a fix of a current product, introducing new documentation or modifying documentation for customers, providing on-line support documentation, and so forth.
Conventional mechanisms and techniques typically do not enable efficient analysis of problems. Usually, the analysis of a problem is performed manually to determine whether the problem should be addressed. Such manual analysis can be time consuming and prone to error.